This invention relates to training apparatus intended to develop the defensive reactions of football linemen. Such apparatus may comprise a football snap simulator controlled by a coach or other trainer-evaluator.
The most desirable training and practice conditions for defensive linemen entail the simulation of actual game conditions wherein the linemen first assume a set or down position and thereafter charge forwardly toward the offensive team in coordination with the football being moved or snapped by the offensive center. If any defensive lineman starts his charge prematurely in anticipation of the ball being snapped, his team could suffer an offside penalty which could critically effect the outcome of the game. On the other hand, should his reaction to the rush of the offensive lineman assigned to block him be overly cautious, he may be caught off balance and, therefore, be unable to counter his opponent's attack. In this regard, defensive linemen are at a decided disadvantage because the offensive linemen are mentally alert and physically primed to charge on a preset starting signal, whereas the defense must first visually perceive and subsequently react physically to movement of the opposition. Moreover, during the game, the offensive signal caller may intentionally vary the cadence and tonality of his audible countdown for the express purpose of drawing an unwary defensive lineman offside. An unsuccessful attempt by a defensive lineman to coordinate his charge with the offensive signal countdown can render him off balance thereby delaying his start or even causing him to jump offside.
Notwithstanding the aforenoted problems a defensive lineman may encounter in coordinating his charge with the audible signal calling of an opposing quarterback, it is not unusual for a coach or trainer himself to initiate starts during defensive practice drills by means of a similar audible signal. Under this circumstance, a lineman not only fails to develop a proper reflexive response to either the snap of the ball or the first movement of his opponent, but instead, is inappropriately trained to respond to sound rather than movement.
Recognizing that visual detection of starting movement by the opposing team is the preferred stimulus for triggering a lineman's defensive charge, others have developed various training devices which use this technic. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,666 issued Jul. 08, 1952 to Burke etal PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,786 issued Dec. 05, 1961 to Schmuck PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,547 issued Nov. 06, 1962 to Kopp PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,265 issued Jul. 04, 1972 to Sheets etal PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,089 issued May. 02, 1978 to Forrest PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,076 issued Sep. 16, 1984 to Monaco. PA1 a) a receiver for signals emanating from the transmitter; PA1 b) a rotary D.C. electric motor; PA1 c) a D.C. power supply for the receiver and the motor; PA1 d) a receiver-actuated control circuit for selectively connecting the motor and the power supply; PA1 e) an output shaft for the motor having opposed projecting ends terminating proximate transparent walls of said housing; PA1 f) a pair of thin panels fashioned to simulate a football and each having a hub portion attached to one end or the other of the motor output shaft for arcuate movement therewith; and, PA1 g) an extension coil spring having one end connected to a panel and the other end anchored to the base of the housing whereby arcuate motion of the panels is constrained and then automatically reversed to an initial home position when power to the motor is interrupted.
Each of the listed prior art devices includes a fairly massive framework having a relatively movable blocking pad or dummy which may be driven backward by the impact of a charging lineman.
The Schmuck device includes a visual signal in the form of a light in circuit with a switch which actuates the light in response to the starting movement of an offensive lineman Each of Burke, Kopp and Forrest has a padded bumper or dummy which may be selectively released from a latched or set position to simulate the start of an offensive lineman's charge.
Sheets discloses a blocking sled having a spring-driven plunger which forces a blocking pad forwardly and simultaneously operates a linkage for moving an attached ball object upwardly from the ground to simulate the snap of the ball by a center.
Monaco shows a defensive reaction blocking sled which includes one or more blocking dummies and a ball object positioned immediately below a central dummy. The ball is movable upwardly and rearwardly at the same time the dummy is moved from a set position forwardly and downwardly to a blocking position thereby to simulate the simultaneous snap of the football and a charge by an offensive lineman.
While each of the blocking devices shown in the aforedescribed U.S. Patents makes provision for a visually detectable start signal, these devices have remaining structural and operational shortcomings, namely:
1. Each is structurally integrated into a much more comprehensive apparatus primarily intended to develop a lineman's blocking technics and physical strength. Accordingly, such a starting device, be it an electric light, a padded dummy or a simulant ball object, comprises but a minor part of a typically massive and mechanically complex blocking apparatus. Because these starting devices are structurally integrated with other mechanisms of the parent blocking apparatus, they cannot be readily detached therefrom and are not capable of being used independently of the rest of the blocking apparatus as a free-standing starting device.
2. Kopp, Sheets, Forrest and Monaco show blocking sleds with starting devices which are tripped or otherwise physically operated by a coach or trainer who is positioned on the sled within easy reach of an operating handle or pedal for releasing a latch mechanism. The person operating the start device from a seat or platform on the sled is not favorably oriented to view a lineman's reaction to movement of the starting device; and, the intervening structural components of the sled may actually obscure the operating person's view.
The starting signal light of the Schmuck training apparatus is operated when an offensive lineman positioned opposite a defensive lineman raises his hand from ground level to deactivate an electric switch. The coach or trainer does not directly control the timing of the start signal but must, instead, utilize an additional person to whom a preliminary signal is given.
Burke employs a dummy attached to a trolley movable along an elevated beam of a superstructure fixed in the ground. Spring driven movement of the dummy provides a visual starting signal and such movement is actuated by an electric solenoid which releases a catch holding the trolley against the tension of the driving spring. The solenoid is energized by a manual switch in circuit with the solenoid and an electrical power supply; and, such switch may be operated by a coach at his discretion to release the trolley to simulate the charge of an opposer. Thereafter, the trolley must be manually retracted along its track to re-latch the same in preparation for the next defensive drill. While Burke provides a remotely controlled start mechanism of sorts, the range of movement of a coach is constrained by the use of an electrically conductive wire for connecting his manually operated switch to a solenoid which releases his start mechanism. Moreover, such a wire is depicted as trailing along the ground in and about the superstructure in potentially dangerous proximity to the area where players are practicing.
3. Excepting only the electric light device of Schmuck, all of the aforedescribed signaling devices require manual recocking or relatching between successive operations. In every case, the substantial mass of one or more blocking pads or dummies must be returned to it's home position either by moving the mass against the resistance of a spring or by lifting the entire mass. In either case, resetting such mechanisms can be physically exhausting and obviously introduces undesirable delays in drills where they are utilized in a repetitive fashion.
4. Since the visual signaling means incorporated in these massive devices are not free-standing and cannot be readily separated from their parent structures, none can be easily carried from place to place in a practice area. This lack of portability diminishes the desirability of such devices from the standpoints of storage and deployment as well as adaptability to a wide range of different practice routines.
5. Due to the mechanical complexity and attending high cost of manufacture of the aforenoted devices, the modest football programs of grade schools and small high schools may lack the necessary funds to purchase and thereafter maintain them.